Secret Fetishes
by Emono
Summary: Warning: PWP. Mac/Don/Danny pairing, the boys explore their secret fetishes. Explicit sex scenes, pure slash, threesome, lemons, beware!
1. Nothing and No One

**Title**: Nothing and No One (1/3)

**Author**: Emono

**Fandom**: CSI: New York

**Rating**: FRAO, NC-17, whatever you prefer

**Pairing**: Mac/Don/Danny

**Series**: Secret Fetish Triad

**Summary**: Don has a bad day, and he discovers what makes him feel better.

**Beta**: gil_follower

**Warnings**: Cookie-fetish, slight H/C, but nothing tear-worthy, lemon-age, threesome.

**Disclaimer**: CSI is guarded by the Card Soldiers from Alice in Wonderland, even if they ARE easy to beat in Kingdom Hearts

**Author** **Note**: I've started a small series, and it's all about Mac, Don, and Danny and their secret fetishes…which took me a whole day to figure out appropriate ones. This started out as just a daydream of cookies, then it got weird, and soon I had a Frickin' lemon on my hands 0.o'

To tell you guys the truth, I never write this much smut. Usually I have a fluff-plot or random story prompt ficlets, I don't know where this horny plot-kitten came from, but I mostly wrote all these lemons at school. Er, I know, awkward much 0.o You should have been there, I was beet red

* * *

Don practically burst through the apartment door, dropping his keys, badge, and gun onto the table. Quick fingers removed his shoes, tie, jacket, and socks in less than a minute. He padded into the kitchen, bare feet slapping on the tile there as he unbuttoned his shirt cuffs. With a slap at the wall, the light flashed on and flooded the white-and-blue themed kitchen with life. Don opened the fridge, keeping it open with his hip as he rummaged through it contorts impatiently.

"Finally!" Don groaned, pulling a large tube of cookie dough out of the crisper. It was plain, but ready to bake. Don began pulling out the things he needed: A large bowl, a packet of chocolate chips, a packet of pecan nuts, and a small vial of crushed cloves, a cookie sheet. He ripped open the end of the cookie dough, eyeing it hungrily as he squeezed it all into the bowl. With another quick tug, the double chocolate chips followed it into the bowl.

The front door opened and closed, someone else entered the kitchen just as he starting pounding his fist into the packet of pecans.

"Wow!" Danny's eyes went wide behind his glasses "Do we need to talk to the Chief about anger management?"

"Don't tease me, Messer, I've had a bad day" Don growled, opening the packet with his teeth and spilling the contents into the bowl…then a dash of cloves. Don grabbed a wooden spoon and started stirring with a vengeance, but his eyes held no conviction and he sounded exhausted. Danny stepped forward to try and comfort the man, but a solid hand fell on his shoulder and blue eyes told him to let the other handle it.

Don had just started to form the dough into balls when demanding hands settled onto his hips.

"Don."

But Don didn't respond, just started to set the sweet treats onto the tray. A harsh sound emitted from the older man's lips, and Don found himself turned around to come face-to-face with Mac. The homicide detective immediately dropped his gaze, staring intently at the tile design on the floor. Mac got right into his personal space, legs and chests brushing lightly as a chaste kiss was placed on crook of his jaw.

"You're worrying Danny" Mac murmured, breath brushing the younger man's neck "You're worrying _us_, Don."

"I…I don't meant to" Don replied slowly, heart aching "It was a hard day, Mac, I'm tired."

"And you wanted cookies?" Mac let his eyes roam over the contents on the counter "Cloves?"

The dark haired man smiled softly, "A quick fix…'sposed to sweeten the temper."

"I see, I'll remember that" Mac couldn't help but be amused by his lover's logic, refusing to let him go as Danny came up to take over the cookie-shaping job. Blue eyes were fixed on the way those tan hands molded the dough into perfect, round shapes, a tongue flickering out to wet his dry lips. "Tell us what happened?"

"Double-murder suicide today" Don began quietly "Two men and a woman. Apparently they had all been together for four years, 'a perfect triad' is what their friends called them. Apparently the two men were growing too close for her, they were planning on leaving her for each other. She didn't take the news too well…she shot and killed them both, making them watch each other before she put a bullet into their heads. Then she realized what she had done, and in her grief she ate the gun herself. If it wasn't bad enough, my dad decided to come into the station today, reamed me on my technique on a witness in front of everyone."

"Oh Donnie…" Danny sighed, sympathy etched deep in his eyes.

Don tore his eyes from the blonde, focusing on Mac as the words hit something tender inside of him, "I'll be fine tomorrow…"

"I know you will" Mac cupped the side of the man's face, Danny slipped the tray of cookies into the oven "Let us help you."

Don sighed happily as the older man claimed his mouth, brilliant eyes fluttering closed. It was almost chaste, a press of mouths until a warm tongue traced his lips. He let his jaw go lax, making a needy sound in the back of his throat as Mac slowly explored his mouth. Strong arms wrapped around his middle, and his own hands came up to rest on broad shoulders. Danny hopped up on the counter, stroking along the detective's neck and through his hair in a way that had him purring.

After only a few minutes of gentle reassurance that stretched on for eternity, Don broke the kiss and buried his face in Mac's neck.

"I love you both so much…ya don' even know…" Don made sure Danny could hear him, then licked a hot trail along his lover's jugular "I need it now, Mac."

Both Danny and Mac knew what that meant, their lover needed some physical love right at this moment. Here, in the kitchen. Screw the bedroom, their needs came before anything else. Mac distracted the homicide detective with a tongue-dueling kiss, Danny grabbed the olive oil from the cabinet and got off the counter.

Don broke the kiss, turning and bracing his hands on the counter. His breathing was already labored, white teeth biting savagely down on his lower lip.

Mac accepted the oil from Danny with a kiss, "Thanks, love."

"Fuck 'im hard" Danny's eyes were glazed over, glasses lying forgotten on the counter.

Mac smirked wickedly, "Only if you drink him down."

Don moaned at his lovers words, cock twitching heavily with interest against his stomach. Mac placed an insistent hand on the man's hip, making him step out so Danny could get on his knees before him. The blonde made quick work of his lover's belt and pants, they soon pooled at his feet only to be tossed away. Danny seized the hard flesh before him.

"Moaning already, Donnie?" Danny chuckled lowly "But we haven't even started?"

But Don couldn't answer. Mac had chosen just that moment to slick his fingers with olive oil, slipping a digit beneath the hem of his coarse work shirt and inside the slighter man. The noise Don made was primal, as were his movements when he rocked back into the touch. Mac ripped the top buttons from Don's shirt, tugging it down his back enough to reveal a large slice of skin. The older man was pleased by the reaction, trailing nipping kisses along pale shoulders blades as he slipped another finger in.

Any pain Don would have felt was immediately obliterated when Danny's hot mouth slipped around the head of his cock, suckling, knowing each movement he made and what it would do to the other man. The firm grip on the base of his cock was the only thing that kept him from coming when Mac struck his prostate, ripping a wholehearted moan from his lips.

"I'm ready, Mac, _please_" Don whined, torn between rocking back on those fingers and thrusting into that hot mouth. As Mac's digits slipped out of him, Don took a deep breath. A scent caught his nose, causing his cock to jerk violently. That fresh-baked cookie smell had bathed the room, seeping into their very skin and clothes. Something about it struck a chord inside his chest, branding in his mind…love. Security, friendship, trust…this was their home, their life.

Nothing could take that away from him, nothing could destroy it.

Mac sensed the change in his lover, the quiet moan he gave as Danny's mouth worked him over. He ran his hand up under the man's work shirt, revealing his ass. Don arched into the touch, completely at ease with everything in the world. Mac slicked his aching cock with the olive oil before setting it roughly down on the counter. Curling his hands over his lover's pale hips, fingertips brushing his sharp hip bones, Mac eased into his slick body. They both gasped hoarsely at the new sensation, pausing only briefly before Mac just _had_ to move. After a few spin-tingling thrusts, a rhythm was set.

Don's initial howl of pleasure only fueled his lovers further, driving them to make it as good for Don as possible. Danny took the man down to the root, palms pressed to the sides of his slick thighs. He unbuttoned his own pants with one hand, stroking him to the pace their oldest lover had started.

Sweat slicked them. Down Danny's temples, along the plane and dip of Mac's back, and across the heaving chest of Don. The three moved in perfect sync, hands roaming and stroking all the sensitive spots. One of Don's hands left the counter, threading his fingers through dark blonde hair and along his neck, muttering encouragement and appreciation. Mac, in turn, whispered sweet words in the detective's ear…his voice growing huskier with each thrust.

The scent of baking chocolate and dough clung to the back of Don's tongue, the heat from the oven doing nothing to quell his lust or the fire in his belly. Every sensation was amplified, was it that heady smell that made it so much more real? Mac's thick cock reaming his ass, grounding him, knowing he was cared for and that he was protected. Danny's hot mouth and tongue massaging his shaft, performing an act he had never allowed before his two lovers came along.

Nothing could rip this from him. Not his dad, not the murders he put away, not those bastards at the station who murmured behind his back…nothing and _no one_.

Mac tightened the grip he had on his younger lover, "Come for us, Donnie."

No matter how many times he heard it, it was something in the way Mac said 'Donnie' that set him off. Mac saved it for rare occasions, like a quiet moment early in the morning with Danny was still asleep or when Don's head was resting on his lap and trying to will away a headache. When he was bedridden from a new bug, or in a fit of rage over some stupid fucker not doing his job. When these moments occurred, they both changed in Mac's eyes. They became 'Donnie' or the rare 'pet', and Danny became 'Daniel' or 'love'.

Or, at times like this, the name was used when he was about to come.

"Mac!" Don cried, heart swelling and tears streaming down cheeks as he found his sweet, agonizing release "Oh, fuck, Dan!"

The blonde man swallowed down all of his lover's essence, tensing all over as his own orgasm swept over him. An absent, stray thought pondered on how good he was getting at this…managing to find completion and not choke on the cum pouring down his throat. Danny pulled back, panting heavily as he lapped at whatever he missed.

Don keened lowly, knees jerking threateningly as Mac found his orgasm. The oldest buried his face in dark hair, holding him tight against his body as he buried himself in deep. All three were caught in their own pleasure, shaking terribly and letting it out. Mac pulled out of his lover, carefully cleaning them both with a towel that was conveniently laying on the counter.

Don collapsed on the floor, looking thoroughly debauched in his open work shirt and hair sticking up in tufts. Danny's hair was much the same way…but unlike Don, Danny didn't have tears on his face.

"Come 'ere, babe" Danny drawled, opening his arms and letting the detective all but settle in his lap. Don buried his face in the man's tan neck, warm tears spilling onto the skin there. Danny cooed to him in Italian, rubbing up and down his back soothingly. Mac collapsed beside them, watching the scene with fondness.

"Sorry" Don mumbled pathetically, shifting against his lover. Danny tisked and wiped away those tears with the palm of his hand, smiling gently. Don wiggled in between them, his shoulders pressing into either one of them. He took his first calm breath, then moaned when the scent of nearly done cookies filled his nose and the lining on the back of his throat.

"Feel better?" Mac inquired, the two that weren't naked were fixing their pants.

Don watched this was an amused smile, content in his semi-nakedness, "Actually…yeah."

Danny spotted that certain something else sparkling in the man's eyes, "And…?"

The homicide detective stood abruptly when the oven timer went off, slipping on an oven mitt and pulling out the tray of cookies. His lovers watched, attention rapt, they had never seen a sexier sight than Don Flack in only a rumpled work shirt taking out a tray of cookies.

It was strangely innocent, yet undeniably eye-catching.

"So…?"

Don bit his lip as he turned off the oven, tossing the mitt away, "I…I think I got off on the smell of cookies."

His lovers sputtered comically, "What?"

"Well I'm sure they're were other factors involved" Don snorted in amusement, leaning against the counter "But…I dunno-"

Mac held up a hand, "If you don't know, _I_ don't want to know."

Danny nodded in agreement, standing and eyeing the cookies on the counter like they were competition or something. Don flipped some cookies onto a plate, pilling them on good, then walked out of the kitchen.

"I don' know about you guys, but I'm hungry and there's a hockey game on."

Mac and Danny exchanged a look, smiling secretly.

Yep, as strange as he was, their lover was light-hearted again.

**_TBC_**

_Love it or Leave it?_

**3 **_**Emono**_


	2. Smooth, Silky, Mine

**Title**: Smooth, Silky…Mine (2/3)  
**Author**: Emono  
**Fandom**: CSI: New York  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Pairing**: Mac/Don/Danny  
**Series**: Secret Fetish Triad  
**Summary**: Mac just wanted to brush his teeth, that's ALL.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Skin-fetish, song-fic, a little rough-ness, threesome  
**Disclaimer**: CSI is guarded by the Card Soldiers from Alice in Wonderland, even if they ARE easy to beat in Kingdom Hearts

**Author's** **Note**: I just want to say that I strongly believe in condoms, and they should always be worn while having sex with your lover, boyfriend, girlfriend, husband, wife, stranger, hooker, cousin, whatever.

"_This was never the way I planned, not my intention.  
I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion  
It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on.  
I'm curious for you, caught my attention."_

All he wanted to do was brush his teeth, was that so wrong? The dinner Danny had pre-made and left in the fridge for him earlier (the blonde was missing at the moment) had been delicious, though he noticed Danny had made separate dishes for them both with sticky notes to tell them apart. But all that starch from the pasta had left his teeth nasty, and he needed to get it off.

Mac scowled at his bathroom door, the pop music pouring forth from it, light and bubbly…but strangely perverted. He rested his palm on the flat surface of the door, trying to detect any sound past the song. Nothing…nothing but music for the past half hour!

"Don!" Mac shouted, knocking on the door with his fist "Would you get out of there already?"

There was a brief pause, "Can't."

Mac all but growled, "Fine, I'm coming in then!"

Mac opened the door, equal parts annoyed and pleased to find it was unlocked. He didn't give a look back at Don before he went to the sink, plucking up his distinctively white toothbrush (his boys had neon colored ones that made him cringe.) He snatched up the tube of toothpaste, a splash catching his ears. He rolled his eyes, then proceeded to brush.

Mac finished up fairly quickly, and he was washing it off when he decided to look over. His mouth went dry, and he couldn't swallow properly. His heart skipped before restarting double time, chest constricting. Heat pooled in the base of his belly, cock hardening faster than he could recall for a long time.

"_I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
The taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right  
__Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
__I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it)."_

Don was there, in the tub. The homicide detective was soaked all over, even though the water level was only high enough to cover his modesty. Dark locks stuck to his forehead and temples (reminding Mac that he needed to tell the man to get a trim soon), droplets glittering down his arms and neck. One long leg was stretched up above the water, his feet braced flat on the wall. Thick, periwinkle blue foam was spread from the top of his thigh to the very base of his ankle. Don had his straight edge brandished in his hand, catching the light brilliantly as it moved in the air. It was swept up the mile long path of his leg, removing foam to reveal smooth skin.

"Sorry, Mac" Don's face showed his apology was sincere "I didn't think it would take this long, you know?"

Mac swallowed thickly, "What…what are you doing?"

"Danny and I had a bet" Don continued to shave carefully, attention consumed by his task "If Montana…er, Lindsey asked him out for a drink more than three times this week, he got to hang out with his buddy Speed who's in town and I had to shave my legs. If I won, he had to shave and I got to go spend some time with Eric Delko. Good guy, big flirt though."

"Oh" was the only sound Mac could emit, now he knew where Danny was.

"Little brat" Don mumbled, finishing up with a few final swipes "He knew this was going to happen…"

Mac's gaze was glued to the man's shiny, smooth legs as they moved in the water. The detective was still oblivious, muttering to himself about geeks and their grins while rinsing any leftover foam from his skin. He flipped the straight-edge closed, setting it carefully in the corner of the tub and the wall before looking over at his lover. His lips parted to state something, but the words were lost in the next moment.

His lover's eyes, those brilliant cerulean jewels that could be icy one moment and comforting the next, were filled with a raw desire Don had almost never seen before. Mac approached him with all the grace of jungle cat, silent and sure-footed. Don stiffened all over as his lover knelt beside the tub, eyes not on his face but on the tops of his kneecaps from where they protruded from the water's surface. If the water hadn't been so hot, it would have been murky. But the rich scent of the shaving cream filled the air, announcing that it was all but evaporated.

_"No, I don't even know your name,  
It doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game,  
Just human nature  
It's not what good girls do,  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused, hard to obey."_

"Mac…?" Don couldn't get out much more, his own curious blue eyes locked on the hand that eased over the tub's edge and hovered above the surface. As if waiting to be scalded, his lover's hand lowered until the flat of his palm rested on his emerged knee. The heat in the bathroom was no longer just from the hot water, it derived from the sure fingers that curled around the muscles on his leg and leisurely slid down beneath the water's surface. Don's breath hitched, every muscle stretched taunt as he tried not to move. Mac looked so entranced, obviously enjoying the sensations…who was he to deny his lover of this?

"You look delectable, pet" Mac murmured, his hand (bit by bit) trailing up the line of his calf and past his knee. Their eyes met, a storm of blue as Mac's hand continued on over the downy thigh "Do you even know…?"

Don bit down on his lip, eyes threatening to close shut at the sensation of his lover's strong hand caressing his inner thigh. He spread his thighs eagerly, wondering where in the hell this bout of passion came from…

Don nearly yelped, an unrelenting hand lacing though his hair and twisting. The raven haired man found himself pulled from the tub, dripping wet and gloriously nude. Mac's mouth claimed his lips hungrily, and the slighter man could only open his mouth wide and let the talented tongue ravish him. Mac pulled them tight against each other, the water from the detective's body soaking the other…but neither cared to protest.

"_I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
The taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right  
__Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
__I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it)."_

Don _did_ yelp when he was pushed to the floor, his lover reasonable enough to make sure he didn't crack his skull open or bust his tail bone. The icy tile against his slicked back sent him into a fit of sorts, arching his back away from the sensation and shivering all over. He was about to yell, tell the man off, but all was forgotten when Mac grabbed a towel and began to carefully dry him off.

//That's better// Don hummed happily, the worn fabric sliding over his torso and down his arms. Mac's eyes, when they met his, were burning with an intensity that rivaled high profile cases. There was something in those depths, Don looked closer as his lover ran the towel over his neck and chest, it was pure unadulterated lust. He had never seen it on Mac, their oldest lover was always in control of his need…of all of their needs.

The towel dropped away, Mac's hands circling his ankles. Don was still confused, but the lust was quickly taking over as gun-calloused hands danced and lingered up the twitching muscles of his claves. Mac's pupils were blown by the time he reached his knees, dropping kisses over the silky skin.

"Want you, Donnie" Mac's voice was tight with need, moving between the man's legs "Need you now."

Don nodded, sitting up and snatching the body wash off the tub edge. Mac gasped hoarsely as smooth legs brushed his sides, and he quickly ripped off his shirt to get more of the feel. With body wash now in grasp, the older man pinned the other back on the chilly tiles and taking delight in how those damp, smooth legs moved restlessly to accommodate him.

Mac poured a generous amount of gel into his palm, coating his fingers with the slick thoroughly. He spread the smooth thighs, using every ounce of will power he had not to cum at the sight and feel. He knew he wouldn't last much longer in this state, so he may have shoved a finger inside his lover a little rougher than necessary. After only a few moments, he added another finger and began scissoring. Don took it all with a moan and a thrash of his head, only putting wood on the fire of his lover's lust.

A reason he loved Don, the homicide detective could take it harder than Danny. But in Danny's defense, he had associated rough sex with punishment (no doubt because of Sonny and Tanglewood) at a young age…a hard thought pattern to break. So for Danny's sake, when Mac felt like ramming the headboard into the wall, Don was there…and he loved every moment of it.

"_Us girls we are so mag__ical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist, so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent."_

"My Donnie…" Mac's words were low, holding a certain affection. He pulled out his fingers, taking the body gel and giving himself a last pump. Without hesitation, driven only by his libido, Mac thrust to the hilt inside of him. The noise that ripped itself from Don's throat was halfway between a squeal and a grunt, but all too primal.

There was no finesse, it was a pure fuck. Don's blunt nails left angry welts along Mac's shoulders, wrapping his damp legs around his lover's waist and taking it. Mac's hands were busy, one was braced on the tile floor while the other ran up and down his leg. It was a possessive touch, but an amorous one. Each thrust nearly took his hips up off the floor, his lover's mouth meeting his briefly before biting and laving at the line of his neck.

"Damn, _Mac_" but it wasn't a complaint, it was a prayer.

The harsh fuck didn't last longer than that. Dragging his hand once more down the smooth thigh of his lover, Mac thrust hard one last time before spilling his seed into the man's pliant body. Don, cock stimulated by the hard stomach of his lover, thrashed a last time before he too came. Cum slicked their stomachs and chests, both still moving together for another minute (riding out the passion) before collapsing on the tile. They panted harshly into each other's ears, boneless and heaving. It took almost two full minutes before either could move, and it was the older.

"Sorry" Mac stated sheepishly, averting his eyes as he pulled out of the younger man. He grabbed the damp towel beside them, cleaning the sticky cum from their bodies. Don hummed pleasantly, orgasmic high enabling him from caring if he hurt or ached. He brushed his smooth thigh against Mac's still clothed thigh, smiling when he realized his lover hadn't even bothered to pull down his pants before whipping out his cock.

Mac froze all over at the touch, eyes locking on the man's thigh.

"Something wrong, Mac?" Don was genuinely concerned "You look a little out of it…"

"I'm fine" but the man was lying, even as he leant over the younger man and brushed a last kiss over his lips "I'm sorry for jumping you like that…damn it, now I'm hungry again. I'm going to order Chinese, want something?"

Don could only nod his head, he seemed to have worked off his Italian dinner as well if the dull growling of his stomach was anything to go off of, "Danny'll be home soon."

Mac got up and left the bathroom, though his steps were heavier…like he was forcing himself away. Don sat up on the floor, staring after the man with a creased brow. Why was Mac acting so strange? The raw lust, the leg-groping, the quick retreat…was Mac…?

Don was going to get to the bottom of this, even if he had to set a trap.

"_I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
The taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right  
__Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
__I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it)."_

~*~

Danny stood in front of the dresser, artfully arranging his hair. He had just managed to get it to look decent when Mac walked into the room, he smiled at the man through the mirror and immediately ran his hands through his blonde hair. Mac gave him a slight smile, but froze halfway through the bedroom and stared without shame.

Danny was clean shaven, as requested.

"Danny" Mac's voice was coarse "You shaved…you never shave…?"

"Got the urge" Danny replied simply, shrugging "Feel like tellin' me why?"But Danny didn't hear a reply, he was transfixed as Mac stalked over to him and spun him around forcefully. He let out a very unmanly squeak, lips claiming his, hands gripping his hips. But he moaned into the touch, relaxing and letting his eyes fall closed as they settled into their natural rhythm.

Mac pulled away first, eyes nearly black as he kissed a trail down the smooth cheek. He nuzzled the usually scruffy jaw, kissing it reverently, taking in the sensation. One hand came up, caressing the other side.

"Damn" Mac breathed "Daniel…love…you feel so good."

"I knew it!"

Mac tried to jerk away, but the blonde had a firm hold on his wrist. Don popped out of the closet, shoving aside the door and pointing accursedly.

Mac looked between them, "What's this?"

"Don told me you fucked him on the bathroom floor yesterday when I was gone" Danny whispered hotly in his older lover's' ear, brushing his smooth jaw against his cheek "Where'd all that raw lust come from, _amore_?"

"I…" Mac's words left him when he spotted Don's pants…or his lack-there-of, for he wore denim shorts that cut off above the knee. Smooth, long calves were exposed, catching the light easily. Azure eyes blazed brightly, one hand coming up to instinctively caress the silky skin of his blonde lover.

"Tell us, Mac" Don advanced, cocking his hips right in front of the man and gazing at him through his lashes "What is it that gets you so hot?"

Mac released Danny, pouncing the homicide detective and knocking him to the floor. Don gasped hoarsely, but couldn't get much else out before demanding lips sealed on his. Those hands they loved so much caressed up his legs, feeling every inch of skin, savoring the silky feel. He pulled away just as soon as he started, surprising the other two. He seized Don's hand, his other hand lacing in the blonde hair of his other lover, tugging them both and tossing them on the bed.

The strength, the raw passion, stunned them both.

"I've got a confession to make, boys" Mac grinned wickedly, seizing a fistful of dark blonde locks once more to pull him in close and nip at smooth skin on his cheek "It's all this smooth skin, nothing gets me hotter than you two velvety smooth and beneath me…"

"_That's_ why you fucked me so hard" Don purred, an absent hand slipping up under the slit of his denim cut offs "Wanna give Danny the play by play?"Danny practically purred at the idea.

Mac ripped the shorts from his long-legged lover, eyes taking in the sight greedily.

"With pleasure, my pet."

**TBC**

**Love it or leave it?**

**---_Emono_**


	3. Scald Me, Tie Me Up, But Love Me

**Title**: Scald Me, Tie Me Up, But Love Me (3/3)  
**Author**: Emono  
**Fandom**: CSI: New York  
**Rating**: FRAO  
**Pairing**: Mac/Don/Danny  
**Series**: Secret Fetish Triad  
**Summary**: Danny's ashamed of his secret, but there's no such thing as privacy when you have two lovers.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Hot wax-fetish, bondage, fluff, threesome, BDSM  
**Disclaimer**: CSI is guarded by the Card Soldiers from Alice in Wonderland, even if they ARE easy to beat in Kingdom Hearts. All facts on these characters are made up, unless you find them on Wikipedia, then they're real.  
**Word** **Count**: 3965

Danny was sitting there, innocent and calm on a lazy Friday evening. He was flipping through _Popular Science_, stopping every minute like clockwork to eye an article. He sunk back in the pillows, squinting when he realized it was getting a little too dark to see properly. He sat his magazine carefully on the coffee table, stretching briefly before getting up and walking over to the window to shut the curtains against the fading light. Danny padded around the apartment in his soft black slacks and wife beater, bare feet mute against the carpet.

The curtains now shut, Danny turned on the slender black corner lamp and cast the room in a glow. He looked around the apartment with a content smile, taking in the overwhelming rush of love when he thought of how this was _theirs_. All three of them, living in one large apartment. It took them three months to do this, three months of juggling apartments and waking up in foreign beds.

Eventually Mac had sat them both down and proposed a fork in the road. He had discussed how they had been late for work because of all the switching, how badges had been mixed up, guns left behind, clothing had disappeared…it was too much. He confided that he was worried about how all this stress would effect their performance (but had pointedly ignored the snickers he had gotten.)

"_I love you, you both know that. If you want to continue this, I suggest we all pitch in and buy an apartment together."_

Danny had agreed too eagerly, but Don had taken a night to sleep on it. He had only been delaying something they had all wanted equally. So the detective had come back the next day, looking like a chastised child when he looked up at Mac from beneath his lashes and told him he wanted it…wanted them.

Now they were all moved in, settled and comfortable. Mac's awards were on the wall (thanks to much provocation from his lovers) right next to Don's hockey articles, framed newspaper that showed miracles and once-in-a-lifetime events. There were three hockey sticks in the corner, though Don had only gotten Danny to play with him while Mac had blatantly refused. Danny's ball and mitt were laying on the table by the door, along with a key bowl big enough for all of them. Mac's bass sat close the couch, along with two large CD racks that blended in a mix of rock, jazz, and alternative. Danny knew that down the hall was Mac's study, but the blonde's own desk and such were placed in the guest room after a brief argument.

"_There's no room for two desks in the study, Danny._"

"_But why can't I just-_"

The apartment was large enough for all three of them, but that didn't mean they all got an extra room. After a brief, less heated discussion, they had decided Mac would keep his study and if the other two needed space, they would temporarily move into the guest room. But the living room was comfortable enough, most light work got done in there.

Danny's smile faded as he walked back to the couch, eyes locked on the deep green candle in the middle of the table. He bit down on his lip, unable to rip his gaze away as he sat down. Lighting a candle…he could light it, right? It was evening, there was nothing weird about lighting a candle on a Friday evening…right?

Danny curled his fingers around the lighter beside the pillar, letting it's weight rest on his palm. A thrill of anticipation danced up his spine, lower lip trembling as he tried to keep his breath even. He removed his glasses slowly, trying one last time to break the spell.

"You can't" Danny scolded himself, running a hand through his hair harshly before scrubbing at the back of his neck "Don 'n Mac'll be home any minute…you _can't_, man…"

But he gave into his darker desires, flickering the lighter open and spinning the wheel. The Zeppo lit up instantly, a bright flame in the palm of his hand that begged to be spread. Danny held it out to the candle, tipping it so it brushed the braided wick. It took only a moment, the candle sprung to life. Danny sat the lighter on the coffee table, hands shacking with his long-suppressed need. He waited impatiently, wringing his hands and trying to stare at anything _but_ the very thing he was waiting on.

Two minutes ticked by on the wall clock…half a minute…three minutes now…

Danny couldn't wait any longer, he moved to the edge of the couch cushion and reached out. His fingers curled around the pillar, his thumb edging up toward the deep well of melted wax the flame had created. The flickering flame put him in a sort of trance, pupils blown and glazed over. He was oblivious to the world…his world reduced to this one moment, this one candle, this one temptation…

Danny's eyes clenched shut and he hissed in pleasure when his thumb dipped into the hot wax, nearly scalding his skin but just short of real pain. He couldn't stop the moan that ripped past his lips when the emerald colored digit was removed, the cooling sensation more intense than he could remember. So long without this rush, no wonder he was already hard…slowly, he removed the wax. Fragments fell on the table, curling. He was just about to reach in again when-

"Danny?"

Danny's eyes bugged open, he tore away from the candle on instinct and pressed himself into the other end of the couch. His lovers were standing at the door, Mac shut it as they dropped their things on the floor (his kit and Don's gym bag.) They were both staring at him currently, having witnessed him in a ritual they had never seen before.

"Don? Mac?" Danny tried to smile, tried to sound pleasant as he tucked his thumb into his fist "You're home already?"

"We're late, actually" Mac pointed out, the other man's flitting between the candle and himself "Danny?"

The blonde smiled innocently, "Yeah?"

"What the hell was that?" Don added, clearly stunned by the show.

"Nothin', _really_" but Mac's gaze told him he was busted "Nothin' to concern yourself with, anyway."

"That wasn't 'nothing', that was something" Mac approached first, taking his lover's hand and holding it out forcefully to show his reddened thumb "_This_ was something."

Danny shook his head desperately, "No, it's not-"

"Don't lie to us" Don sat beside the blonde, running a blunt hand over the swell of his lover's clothed cock "You got off on that, didn't ya?"

Danny averted his eyes as Mac sat down beside him, terrified.

"Tell us, Daniel" Mac's voice wasn't demanding, but it wasn't a request either. The touch on his slightly burned thumb was enough to undo him completely, to break down his defenses.

"When I was little, I used to play with fire. Normal kid stuff, set paper on fire and light matches. When I was a teenager, I accidentally spilled hot wax on my thigh. It hurt so…good."

Danny looked between them both, but found only curiosity and openness in their eyes…no disgust, as expected.

"It freaked me out, but before I know it I tipped the candle again. I kept telling myself I'd stop, that I wasn't a suicidal/self-mutilating freak like those teen movies" Danny leant back until his shoulders brushed them both, giving him the strength to continue "I wasn't doing it to hurt myself, I wasn't self-destructive…I just liked it. Later, before the academy, I found someone like me at a bar. She had the same kink, and she offered 'ta show me some things. That was the first time I'd ever associated hot candle wax and sex…better than pizza, baseball cards, and apple pie all in one."

"I thought…" Mac sounded confused, not concerned "You don't like it rough, Daniel. At least, you always seemed to hate it when-"

"It's different" Danny looked up into those brilliant eyes, begging his lover to understand "It's a fine line between this and…punishment. It's just a rush…I don't expect you guys to understand."

Don and Mac shared a look over this lover's lap, both knowing and thinking the same thing, //Cookies and smooth skin.//

"We all have our kinks, Messer" Don poked his lover playfully in the stomach "You should have told us before…has the sex been lacking 'cause of it?"

"God, _no_" the blonde's eyes went wide, fear flickering in them.

"That's the line, then" Mac finally understood "It's not so much a sex kink as a fetish."

Don's own blue eyes flashed with understanding, "So…it's like your favorite foreplay?"

Danny ducked his head to hide his wide smile, "The _best_."

The two lovers shared another look over their third, silently communicating.

"It's good to get it off your chest, isn't it?" Don purred, accentuating his words with a leisurely stroke down the slighter man's torso.

Danny let out a coo of sorts, nodding.

Mac leant in, nibbling at the man's earlobe, "Tell us how you like it love…tell us how to pleasure you."

"Better yet" Don circled his lover's waist, pulling him to his feet "Show us."

The two man-handled their blonde into the bedroom, sprinkling kisses and tongue flicks over his exposed skin. Danny moaned as he was all but thrown on the bed, Don's lean form quickly covering him and distracting him with a deep kiss. They moved together, shedding shirts and tasting one another completely. Who knew how much time passed before Mac returned, the burning green pillar candle in his hand along with a simple white pillar. Setting them both down carefully, Mac lit the ivory column with a match before tossing the burnt stick in the trash.

Don pulled off Danny, eyes shining in the dull light, "Too many clothes, Mac."

Mac stripped out of his shirt and pants to be left in his wife beater and navy blue boxer-briefs. At the smoldering looks he received, he joined his lover's on the bed. The men moved on either side of the blonde, grinning, running their hands over his slender torso. Danny squirmed beneath their skilled fingers, heart pounding a tattoo in his chest.

"Tell us what to do, Dan" Mac instructed, flicking a hardened nipple almost idly "We don't want to fuck this up…"

"You can't, trust me" Danny breathed, gesturing to the burrow pressed into the command "In there, bottom drawer…"

Don was up in a flash, shedding his pants along the way. He knelt down, opening the bottom drawer of the burrow (it wasn't something he usually bothered with) and peeking inside. He grinned, pulling out two of the items he found and bringing them back to the bed. He placed them on the sheet, showing them to their eldest lover.

"I trust you guys, and they help me concentrate on the feeling" Danny smiled shyly "Plus, they feel good."

"Genuine leather armlets?" Mac sounded surprised, deciding not to comment on the silver cock ring on the sheet "A nice choice, Danny, they'll look lovely against your skin. Much better than those ugly pink ones Don got us-"

"They were all that was in stock" Don whined, pouting before snapping the ring in place at the base of Danny's cock "This isn't about me, Mac, it's about him."

"Of course" Mac hovered over the slighter man, wrists in hand. He took note of Danny's labored breathing, the wantonness he showed when he put his wrists in place up by the headboard. Mac dropped kisses on the tender skin, then slipped the leather cuffs around them and began to lace them shut. They were tasteful, made for pleasurable restraint; they laced up the sides, and were long enough to completely cover the pale skin of his inner wrist. A thick, ebony chord braided between the cuffs…strong and durable. The chord pulled tight against the square-peg column of the headboard, and when the blonde tested it he found he couldn't move.

"Look nice all tied up, Messer" Don teased, tugging off the man's pants and boxer shorts "Thought you didn't like to be tied down?"

"Not during sex" Danny licked his dry lips, wiggling his hips to get his clothes off "But doing this…"

"I think I know what you need, Daniel" Mac's voice was gravely, his arousal obvious through his cotton shorts. The oldest reached over and picked up the burning green candle, being extra careful as he let it hover over the heaving tan chest at his disposal.

Don's eyes flickered with uncertainty at the last moment, "Mac…maybe we shouldn't-"

Mac's hand tilted further on its own accord. Three perfect droplets of wax landed on a stiffened nipple, causing Danny to arch and scream out. Don's fear settled as he went to comfort his lover, but Mac put a hand on the man's shoulder and stared pointedly. Concerned blue eyes melted in delight when he saw Danny's face, eyes half-lidded in pleasure and cheeks flushed. He was straining at his bonds, cock hard and straining against his belly.

"Oh Mac…" Danny sighed, and the pleasure in his voice convinced them both and shattered their doubts.

"You want more, Danny?" Don inquired throatily, reaching out and carefully wiping the warm wax from his lover's nipple. He knew their sheets would end up ruined by the end of the night…but he couldn't see any of them caring much.

Danny writhed; dark eyes locked on Mac and implored him, "Yes."

Mac let the candle tilt again, eyes alight with pleasure even though his movement was calculated and careful. The jade wax left a burning fire trail down the blonde's torso, lingering at his ribs and paying special attention to his nipples. Don removed some of the messier droplets, but left the perfect round ones for visual stimuli. Danny's moans and breathless exclamations filled the room, arching into each burning drop.

"Your turn, Donnie" Mac set the candle on the table to burn awhile longer, then handed the well-melted ivory pillar candle to the dark haired detective "Stay in control, now."

Blue eyes sparkled, "Would I do otherwise?"

Mac brought the detective in for a heated kiss, both registering Danny's whine, "I know you get out of control sometimes, pet…we don't want to hurt him."

Don nodded, flushing at the pet name. He knew he got a _little_ out of control during sex, and in one of their first encounters he had ended up hurting Danny by complete accident. He had a hard time making up for that…but from the look on the blonde's face, he was in his sub-space and nothing could hurt him. Between the switch, the lovers shed the rest of their clothes to leave them all three utterly nude.

But Don kept his moves deliberate, but got a little more creative with it, a little more risky. Hot, ivory droplets landed along the tan collar bone, causing the other to moan in delight. Don was sure that if the cock ring wasn't in place, the other would have already cum. The taller man moved down his lover's sun-kissed body, parting his legs with a press of his hand. Danny's thighs spread immediately, so far gone that he was muttering in Italian. Don met Mac's eyes, grinning impishly before tilting the candle.

"Fuck!"

The wax left a tricky trail down his tan thighs, following the bulge of his muscles before searing the sensitive skin of his inner thighs.

"Donnie!" Danny curved his back, face tight in amazing pain/pleasure.

Mac's eyes roamed over the blonde's leaking length, "…keep going, Don, our boy loves it."

"Yes, yes" Danny's thighs trembled under the gentle touch of fingers removing the wax "_Please_, just a bit more…"

"As much as you want, Danny" Don bit his lip, letting the candle burn for a second longer than necessary before letting the hot wax drop along the line of the blonde's pelvic bone. Danny shouted something coarse in Italian, his oldest lover's hands on his hips the only thing keeping him from thrusting wildly. Mac and Don switched places, candles changing hands, ivory becoming jade again.

Mac slipped in between his lover's legs, dropping a kiss on his knee.

Danny tugged hard at his restraints, whimpering pathetically as hot wax circled his belly button. It seared the sensitive skin, turning it red under the assault to match the other spots that had been burned.

Danny looked up into Mac's eyes, chest heaving, "Fuck me."

Who could resist an invitation like that? But Mac was insightful; he grabbed Don by the hair and pulled him in close to place a chaste kiss on his temple.

"What do you think, pet?" Mac murmured hotly, the other was all but trembling in his grasp "What does he deserve?"

"Fuck 'im" Don grit his teeth, cock twitching as it brushed his older lover's strong thigh "And 'lemme watch for a bit."

Mac grinned at the answer, nipping the other hard beneath the ear before moving to accommodate Danny. He dug through the bedside drawer, pulling out a bottle of blue-tinted lube and carefully slicking his fingers. He set it aside on the blanket, and then eased one into the tight channel of his lover. Danny keened low in his throat, shifting his legs farther apart to get more of the feeling.

"You mind bein' tied up now, Danny?" Don sat back on his heels on the bed, a hand on his own cock.

"No" Danny sounded only slightly unsure "I…I want to try 'em."

Mac dipped down to kiss at the tan torso before him, "I'll be so gentle with you, Daniel, I promise…"

One finger was soon replaced by two, then after a minute it became three. Danny tugged at his hands lightly, expecting a wave of fear or nausea. But something in him stopped his usual response, told him it _wasn't_ the punishment Sonny used to dealout. It was _Mac_ above him, Mac was the one easing fingers out of his body and settling between his legs. He loved Mac and Don, and he knew they wouldn't hurt him.

Don hissed in pleasure as Mac eased into the blonde, though he refrained from anything more than a slow stroke. He was going to draw the pleasure out, wait until his beautiful lovers finished, and then give Danny a show he wouldn't forget.

Mac's pace was easy and sweet, letting the one beneath him feel everything. He nibbled at the offered neck, whispering into his ear, getting strained Italian in response mixed with soft curses. Danny arched into each thrust, nothing short of ecstasy replacing the blood in his veins. With his hands bound, he could concentrate on the sensation of being taken by the ex-Marine. Every touch had a purpose, every word spoken true, and with Don watching them…he knew he couldn't last long, but the cock ring took away his decision.

"So close, love" Mac dropped kisses on the scruffy jaw "Do you want to cum?"

"Yes" Danny whined.

"Too bad" Don teased, leaning over and stopping Mac's hand from releasing the blonde "You'll have to wait, Messer, I'm not done."

The dark promise in Don's voice set Mac off, his pace picking up as his orgasm crept up on him. After only a minute more of sweet torture, Mac moaned lowly and spilled his seed into Danny's pliant body. Danny groaned in frustration, torn between the bliss of feeling his lover inside him and his own release.

Mac only got a minute to recover; he pulled out of the blonde and placed a chaste kiss on his slick stomach. The ex-Marine was tugged back to the end of the bed, lips captured. Danny moaned at the sight of Mac getting dominated by the homicide detective, knowing the older man trusted them to not use this slight weakness against him. Don pinned the man to the bed, snatching the lube off the sheet and quickly slicking his fingers. The blonde's vision went hazy, breath nearly choking him, watching his dark haired lover prepare the man they both loved so much.

"_Fuck_" Mac groaned, one hand twisting in the sheet as the other gripped the man by the shoulder.

It wasn't a complaint, if the pleasure on his face was any indication.

"Watch, Danny" the blonde looked up at the detective, seeing the mirth in those eyes as he slowly entered the man. But the pace didn't stay like that, it wasn't gentle. It was rough, a rut, something Danny usually could never stand. The restraints on his wrists and the tingling burns on his chest only made it more frustrating, watching Mac receive pleasure that he had only a minute or so ago.

A few minutes of torture, then Don spilled inside the ex-Marine. Mac was set in post-orgasmic bliss, but remained sated as the man pulled out of him.

"Using me for Danny's pleasure?" Mac teased, brushing their lips "Good boy."

"Knew you'd like it" Don whispered hotly, blue eyes drifting over their unfulfilled lover "We need to finish him. Won't take much…let me?"

"Of course" Mac gestured, spreading out on the end of the bed to watch with a content sigh. Don moved between the younger's legs, grinning up at him as he snapped off the cock ring.

"Oh Don" Danny cursed, full lips wrapping around his cock. He couldn't last long, not under such sexual pressure, not with the sight of Don fucking Mac burned into the back of his mind. He couldn't stop replaying it behind his eyelids, and that was enough to set him off. With a mixed shout, he came down his teasing lover's throat. It all went dark for a few moments, a pleasure-filled void surrounding him.

By the time he came back to his senses, Don and Mac were hovering over him, their hands gently unlacing and removing the armlets from his wrists. Danny hummed pleasantly, the bliss lingering in every inch of him. He leant forward off the bed, kissing the sweat slicked flesh just below his oldest lover's nipple. Mac made a noise, but simply removed the leather from his wrist.

"It barely left a mark" Don mused, caressing the reddened skin with the tips of his fingers "It'll be gone by the time we have to go into work."

"Mmm…"

Mac looked their youngest lover over, "It wasn't too much, was it Daniel?"

"Hell no" Danny smiled widely "That was the best! We need to do that again!"

"Tomorrow" Don cuddled up in his hip under the covers, sighing "I'm tired as hell."

"Yeah" Mac flopped on his back on the other side, he to was smiling "That was pretty good…it's been a good few months.""We've gone through all our fetishes…" the blonde rolled his head to the side, both of the younger lovers staring up at the older one "Now what?"

Mac didn't miss a beat, "We do it all again."

They both agreed eagerly.

END

["Caaramelldansen (Speedy Cake Remix)" by DJ Bouche and Cristina Vee plays in background]  
_Love it or leave it?  
_**-_Emono_**


End file.
